Again in the arms
by Lady Jessien Uchiha
Summary: Naruto wants to be with Sasuke forever, but Sasuke's always talking of leaving. how can this demon child change and Uchiha's mind?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Again in the arms.

I would be lying to you right now if I said I didn't care deeply that the Raven beside me runs to me like he does with all his troubles. I would be the worst lier on the face of the planet if I said to you now that every time we meet like this that my heart doesn't leep, (and not due to the closeness that comes soon after or before us talking.) I should be killed for the sin of telling you, that I didn't think his heart (, or mine for that matter) was worth a cent, but like I said, all of those would all be lies. Cause honestly I cared, and I lept, and i'd be more then happy to hand over my frog full of the money I have to see him smile.

Yet here we are again, alone in my bed (clothed) and not speaking. My head resting on his chest as his hand runs, and plays with my blonde hair. Once in a while he'd make the fox happy and pet me like a dog. Only to have me purr into his chest. As I rubbed his leg softly.

I could see the eye's of Onyx show the reason he came, but forcing myself I asked. "What is it?"

"Hn...?" He turned his head, maybe forgetting me.

As I waited for the answer I undid one of his arm belts.

"Its the village again." Sasuke said. (A big issue point for him.)

The village was something he didn't truly care about, then again I think they didn't care for him either. Maybe it was because his Aniki was a killer, and there fear is or was (like me) that he was too. Or it could have been the distance he placed between he and the world. even I felt like I was hundreds of miles away from my raven at times. Then he'd be here again, close, and I'd feel like we were one. (cheesy I know, but that's how he felt at times.)

"Someone stared into my eyes again. A jounin..." He added.

Oh, it was that. As much as he loved his clan and his family I was maybe the only one who knew the deep dark secret that he wished he never was apart of that clan. I guess its because of his brothers forever curse to his life, but please don't take my word for it. "I know, I'm sorry." I cued. What could I do? We'd been through this over a million times.

"Want to leave town with me?" My raven shifted to look down at me.

And here we were again...the same question like always. He knew we were both only fourteen and barely strong enough to hold our own with one jounin, let alone the "A' ranked missions we do as a team.

I rolled over and rested my body on his, allowing the moon to beat down on my back, and I answered. "Anywhere you go I'll go with you." I pulled myself up and kissed him. It was a honest and also a 'lets drop it' kiss. I would call it the Jutsu of mind change, due to it worked so well. And now was one of the times when it seemed to work too well.

Sasuke's face became happier. "Why do you do that?" He asked. Placing his hand under my shirt and moving it up. (I had been successful in removing both arm bands prior to this.)

I moved my mouth down to his neck and like always, getting annoyed at the damned Shirt collar i have to hold down. as I kissed his neck I spoke. "Why my little kitty cat whatever do you mean?" In all truth I played the game too well. (And I wont ever let him live down the day we wore cat and fox ears and tails while doing this.)

"Come on Kitsune you know this game...don't play dumb." Sasuke breathed.

I knew the answer he was looking for, but chose that I wasn't going to give it to him. Instead I let one hand fall down and under his blue shirt. I removed myself long enough to take off the cursed symbol that rests itself so smugly on his back. (Maybe one day I'll make him a new shirt, one he'll be proud to wear and say he was a member of the clan he should love.) I tossed the shirt across the room and let it fall on the floor. Then I removed my own shirt.

"Your still prettier then me." Sasuke said as he placed a hand on my bare chest. "So thin and cute, please smile like I love you too." He begged.

I leaned in close and smiled so he could see me. I felt his body shiver beneath me, and his erection start to form. I loved sitting on him like this and he knew it, and he knew it now as well. I moved close to his ear and nipped it. I placed both hands on his chest and explored, almost like a blind person reads braille. "And you are still more toned then I. My sexy kitty!"

Sasuke let out a small laugh as I could tell his body was losing it. Maybe he had willpower on the battlefield, but here he lacked that.

I got up and took his hand. "Follow me, and strip!" I said. I began to walk into the bathroom and took off my pants as I went. My headband too. I turned on the shower and opened the window. curtain letting in the moonlight.

As Sasuke walked in he flipped the light.

I turned to him to see a fully nude Sasuke in the door, manhood at half mass. My head spun a second, but then I mentally slapped myself and then took a breathe. "That goes off, this is far better." I said.

The lights were off again in a heartbeat and just as quick so were my boxers. I looked at Sasuke.

"I've got it from here." He said. He grabbed me by the groin and pulled me under the warm jet stream of water. Letting me go, he hugged me so our erections touched, and rubbed driving me wild. (Reason one why I loved him!) Then he leaned into my ear and whispered. "Grab me." He demanded.

As soon as the words slipped from his sweet mouth I rushed both hands to his erection. I rubbed it and played with it, enjoying the toy. I watched as Sasuke backed into the wall and let the moonlight hit him fully. I licked a bead of water off his chest. I just had to.

Sasuke let his head rest on the wall as I worked my hands on his cock. I knew now that whatever that had been bothering him, was out of his mind, and down the drain like the water. He soon faced me again and took my head in his hands and crushed my lips to his, forcing him tounge in my mouth, something I was only to happy to allow him to do. (Like I said the Cat lacks willpower in this matter.) Soon I couldn't breathe on steam alone and I was forced to break us apart.

"Why do we do this?" Sasuke asked, my head still in his hands.

I continued to rub his member down slow too fast. "Because we're addicted to each other." I said simply.

"Stop." He said, then turned me around. Pinning me to the wall. He smiled at me slyly, and suddenly I felt a heat that not even the shower could give me. He was soaked now from the rain like shower, and his hair seemed twice as long from this. Yet this didn't stop him from kissing his way down my neck pausing at my chest. spending extra time with each nipple. first tweaking one and nipping it.

I let my head fall back as a shock of pleasure soared through my body. Oh god he was good. (Reason two! Yeah...)

As his focus moved down to my belly and belly button, to the top of my dick. I knew full well where this was going, and my body shivered.

"I love how you do that." Sasuke said. "And I haven't done a thing."

I smiled sheepishly at the ceiling for my head would just end up here again, I knew it.

Sasuke ended up taking me fully on the first try. One hand on the base and the sweet mouth around it. My head floated in the steam. I looked down as Sasuke began to bob his head slow and then speed up. I felt his tounge trail the top of my erection and lick every bit of pre-cum that came out. (Major reason!)

I moaned loudly as I felt myself throb in his mouth. "Oh Kami Sasuke!" I called.

Sasuke reached over the shower with his free hand and found the tube of lube I kept there. Setting it on the floor he then placed that hand on my ass. Soon I felt a finger enter me and I felt the sting, but didn't pull away. I knew this too well. After a moment a Second finger found its way in. The two began to pump and scissor, trying to stretch me.

I felt Sasuke hit a bundle of nerves a few times, and my body jolted. And now that he knew this he continued the act. Sucking on my length and pumping, now three fingers within me. My head spun and white flashes of light came to my eyes. "Oh kami..." I moaned. Pleasure enveloping me. "Sasuke...I...Am..." He knew full well what I was going to do, and still he didn't stop. My body shivered deeply as I released within Sasuke's mouth. I knew full well he tried like always to swallow it all.

Now drained I was numb. All feeling could or should have stopped, but its Sasuke that makes my body come alive no matter how many times this goes on.

Sasuke stood and grindded himself against me, bringing my body back to life. Molding his body into mine. him against my leg and vice versa. Maybe it was this caring gentle way of handling my body that drove my body to wake up once more, but there he was. Hand on my face, tongue in my mouth, fighting for dominance, which I was all to happy to hand that over to him.

Sasuke released the kiss and placed his head on my shoulder. I held him a second, and laughed. "Why do you do this to yourself?" I asked.

"Hn...?" Typical Sasuke.

"This waiting thing...it drives me nuts when you do it." I said, but honestly I liked it.

"The moon is gentle tonight and so I shall be too." He said.

"Stop hanging out with Neji." I giggled and rested my head on his. Why was I stuck with the guy with the hottest body, the sexiest eyes, and god damn him the most fuck-able mind ever. Oh...(thanks random guy in ninja academy I should really hunt that guy down and make him something, or take him to Ramen or something like that.)

Looking at me once again Sasuke nipped my neck. Both his hands found there way down to my hips and readjusted me to stand in front. One parted my legs as the other ran up my spine, sending a desiring shiver up my body and forcing me to sit at the place where I'd normally keep my shower things. (Yet this is now why I keep them outside the shower.) Reaching over he grabbed the lube and placed it on himself then some at my entrance.

Placing himself at my entrance he leaned over and kissed me softly, as if asking..."Are you ready?"

The question was irrelevant, but I answered by wrapping my arms around him and nibbling his ear as I forced myself onto him.

I wish at that moment that I had a camera. For a smile crossed his face and devil look came to his eyes, (And you wonder why I call him a cat...*_^


	2. Again in the arms Part II

-1The question was irrelevant, but I answered by wrapping my arms around him and nibbling his ear as I forced myself onto him.

I wish at that moment that I had a camera. For a smile crossed his face and devil look came to his eyes, (And you wonder why I call him a cat...*_^

Again in the arms. ~ Part II

That smile, the water, those eyes, and his body, all of which more pronounced in there beauty from the moonlight. Then there was just the fact that it was just him, just his love, and his mind. Which only I was allowed to enjoy. So I pulled myself up and around his body. Molding every bit of me into him, not allowing any water between us. "We fit like this." I said…(Shut up I know it was cheesy, but I'm allowed when I'm like this.)

Sasuke's mouth found my cheek and began to trace my scares with kisses and licks. He began to thrust after a moment. Slow and so very gently. Taking all the time to allow his and my bodies to live in a moment that could at any second be bothered.

It felt so good, so my head rested right on his shoulder and I moaned. Every thrust every movement hit those nerves that made the room blur just slightly. If I told him he was a sex god, he'd most likely turn into a ego freak and never try this again. So at the point his hips jumped even deep in me my moan turned into a semi scream. Where I bit down onto the shoulder as two more of the same intercity rammed me.

Sasuke didn't yell out from the bite, just merely started to laugh. "You think so?" He asked.

He read my mind. Damn him for being so fucking good. (Are you taking notes…? Cause I'm testing you on all this later…after he falls asleep, MAYBE!) My teeth released from there sweet flesh, and I looked at the cut they had made, and kissed it.

Sasuke's hands lifted me up to make it all the easier to do the thrusting. I could hear his breathing begin to match mine. His heart in line with mine the two thudded agents skin to a rhythm, but every once in a while they'd thud in unison then return to a erratic tune. (one of us had lower blood pressure.)

My head fell back just missing the wall, but it couldn't be helped as he picked up speed and force. I was loosing it, and I might as well give in to it now. (Really for a guy whose first time was us in the woods maybe more then six months ago, he was good.)

Sasuke lips sucked at the collar of my neck line. Just enough to possibly leave a mark. (Only fair…he most likely needed a shot for that bite on his neck.) When he was done with it he kissed the abused area. His thrusting became more forced and he lifted me regaining his balance. "Oh Kamii Naruto!"

My gasps for air was all I could muster between load and indiscreet moans. My body was shaking and as much as I wanted to hold on a while longer I was soon to loose it all. "Fuck!" that was the only word I think I could manage.

Sasuke set me down and turned me around and forced himself in me again. Its was so fast that I barely felt him leave me. He placed a hand on the wall near my head and with the other turned my head so he could kiss me deeply. When we parted he pressed his body into me.

My bare chest on the wall made me slightly clod since I was no longer under thewarm water. So I grabbed the sitting bench and bent. Giving him better access. Moaning over and over. "Sasuke…!" I said.

His name triggered his hand wrapping to the front and pumping me.

It went thrust, pump, moan and gasp. The sound of the shower making our music only that much more beautiful.

I felt what had been pent up for the last two minutes start to release. "Ah, *Gasp* Sasuke! *Moan* I'm…" My words ment nothing cause what I was going to do had started.

"Nar…rue…toe!" Sasuke called as everything he had released as well.

The two of us slid to the floor of the shower and began to kiss. Our gasps for real air reminded me that soon I could turn of the shower, but at that second I thought, 'Screw it!' and continued to kiss Sasuke.

Once we did part I reached over to turn off the water and looked at him closer. "I'm sorry I did that." I apologized for the still bleeding mark. "Maybe we should get it cleaned."

Sasuke helped me to my feet and looked at me. "If this means I'll turn into you, I'll be somewhat happy." He smiled.

I placed my hands on my hips, forgetting I was still like jelly. Once my hand left his arms, I nearly fell, only to be caught in good time by him. I didn't forget the irritable feeling his words made me. "What do you mean by 'Somewhat'?" I asked.

"I think one of you is good enough don't you, but if I caught your heart, and you vision I wouldn't mind." Sasuke said. Helping me out of the shower.

Damn him… (I think I told you how wonderful he was…Right?) I let him walk me to bed and get in with me. "You ass hole."

"Oh you flatter me." Sasuke said as he started to pet my head holding me to himself. We faced the window and looked over the village. "Anyways if we leave it. We can play doctor later." He threw in.

"Your worse the Ero-Sanin sometimes." I said with a groggy tone.

"Shhh…! Go to sleep." He said calmly and soothing.

I fell asleep yo his heart beating and breath in his chest.

-----

The next morning I was woken up by Shikamaru's insipid knocking and shouting.

"Damn him for waking me up like this." I said getting up. I wasn't all to surprised to see Sasuke had left, he normally did before morning. Yet I'd be lying if I was said I was glad he wasn't there. So I pulled on my night pants and found my shirt and put that on too. Giving a fake illution that I was dressed this whole time.

I opened the door and looked at Shika.

"Sasuke's left the village last night and attacked Sakura too." He said as soon as the door was fully open.

-

"WHAT!" I said.

-----

I haven't seen Sasuke for two years now, and I still feel that night so clearly, but soon after I feel the pain of our battle. I miss him on nights like this…Moon full and a small village under me, as I sit in this tree. (This is the only reason why I hate him so much.) I hope I don't fall out of this tree like last time.

Love

Yours

Naruto, U. T_T


End file.
